


lay with me

by planetleny



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Andi Mack - Freeform, Confession, Cute, Daydreams, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Summer Fic, Sunsets, Tyrus - Freeform, amber kippen mentioned, evening dreaming, gayyyyyy, ghc mentioned, highschool fic, its my first fic, lgbtq+, lots of fluff, moontower, no angst sort of, plz read, professing love, they’re seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetleny/pseuds/planetleny
Summary: tj loves cyrus, daydreaming, and most importantly day dreaming about cyrus.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Kudos: 53





	lay with me

I wanna know what I’d feel like if our bodies ever intertwined. these questions I’m too afraid to answer are left in these hands of mine. 

the room was dark with only the light glow coming off of the warm white string lights around tj’s bedroom, in the background was tj’s laptop playing the soft murmured voices of moontower’s lay with me, Cyrus was completely engrossed in a book he borrowed off tj’s bookshelf, tj’s eyes were closed as he played on the floor next to Cyrus tapping his feet on the hardwood floor to the music, a nice comfortable silence between the two boys. tj would often let his mind wander to what it would feel like if he ever were to tell Cyrus how he felt, in a perfect world he would feel the same and they would be together forever but in the real world there are so many uncertainties that come with telling your best friend that you love them, it was scary to tj, a whole life where your only true friend was your sister but then you finally found someone that understood and loved you unconditionally, tj was scared shirtless to fuck it up. he tried so hard to suppress his feelings but on warmer nights when Cyrus would sit with him in his room with the soft light and music playing and the light breeze coming in from the open window he would let his mind take him to a place where he held Cyrus in his arms and Cyrus would trace his freckles and veins in his face with his index finger. legs tangled up together with his laptop still playing music and the light breeze that would blow through their hair every now and then. maybe it couldn’t have that with Cyrus but he felt perfectly content with him just sitting beside him. 

I took you out to see the sunset, 

it was another night of Cyrus and tj hanging out, they had just come back to tj’s house after a day at the spoon with the good hair crew and co. Cyrus had read all of the books on tj’s bookshelf(minus the “boring ones”) during the summer. Cyrus always teased tj’s love for books but after hours of scrolling through social media the first week of summer he needed a new hobby, but reading a book was no longer an option and Cyrus was once again bored. he tried to fill the void by asking his friends tj go out more but it’s Shadyside and there isn’t must to do I such a small town.

“tj I'm bored,” Cyrus said poking at tj’s leg to get his attention,

“huh?” tj said snapping out of his daydream 

“oh sorry were you sleeping? did I wake you?” 

“oh no, u wasn’t asleep I was just thinking about stuff.”

“please talk to me I'm very bored, I came here to be entertained and you’re daydreaming.”

“it’s not daydreaming its evening dreaming.”

“ok, then what were you evening dreaming about?”

“the sunset and other stuff?” 

“was the sunset pretty?” 

“instead it was.”

that was a half-lie, tj was daydreaming about the sunset. he was also dreaming about Cyrus and Cyrus looking out at the sunset and admiring Cyrus’ face as the breeze made his hair a little messy and his cheeks stained pink. 

“hey I know what we should do.” tj said 

“what?”

“it’s a surprise, come on! grab a sweater you might need it .” 

the two boys put on their matching hightop converse that Cyrus had embroidered the word “best” and “friends” as a birthday gift for tj. tj them grabbed his car keys and the two were off with the windows down and music playing, a soft comfortable silence.  
the drive to the viewpoint wasn’t far but it wasn’t super close either. when Cyrus got there he was awestruck, the sight of Cyrus so amazed by the sunset mixed with the weather that was cooling down and the light gusts of wind. he looked ethereal, straight out of a daydream, tj would be content looking at him forever. 

“wow, it’s amazing up here”

“yea I guess it is.”

tj opened the trunk of his car and the two boys sat side by side with their feet dangling, admiring the sight.

“I could stay here forever if I could,” Cyrus admitted

“so would I but you do know that the sun needs so set eventually.”

tj looked over at Cyrus, he wishes he could take a photo of Cyrus, to tj Cyrus always look beautiful but something about that moment made Cyrus look like an angel.

“tj stop staring your begging to scare me,”

“sorry. you look really good and I want to remember this moment so I’m taking a mental photo. now I am taking an actual photo.” he said pulling out his phone and snapping a photo of Cyrus, the first ones were a little blurry and messy but they were tj’s favorite. 

let’s stay right where we are, in the comfort of my car, and I'll get you home in the morning.

Cyrus put a slightly cold small hand on tj’s leg  
“Thanks for bringing me her tj, it’s very beautiful and I definitely will remember this moment forever.”  
Cyrus left his hand on tj’s leg and tj wrapped and arm around Cyrus’ shoulders and Cyrus leader into him. 

Cyrus looked up at tj and the two locked eyes, at the moment tj had never looked so perfect, he reached up and placed a hand on the side of tj’s face and delicately with his thumb traced the veins under his eyes. 

“cy-“

“sh, tj don’t ruin the moment I'm trying to do something.”  
tj smiles at Cyrus’ response

Cyrus slowly leaned into tj and tj melted into Cyrus’ touch 

“tj, I live you.” Cyrus breathed out 

tj swears his heart froze, it felt like dream there was no way that this was happening 

“cy I love you too.” 

their two lips met in the center, it was perfect and straight out of a daydream. 

“my evening dream that I was talking about was not just about the sunset, it was about you looking at the sunset. I don't remember what the sunset in my dream looked like I was too busy looking at you. all of my daydreams are about you.” 

Cyrus kisses tj a second time, this time he could feel tj’s smile and it was more comfortable than the first one. 

it was perfect for them. 

the sun had completely set, Cyrus and tj laying down intertwined in the trunk of tj’s car. it was perfect but it was dark and they had to get home.

“thank you for tonight,” Cyrus said kissing tj’s hand

“thank you for being here.” tj said as he started driving back into Shadyside with Cyrus playing moontower’s lay with me on the car speakers and holding tj’s hand. 

**

tj woke up the next morning to an empty bed and the sound of his shower running. tj’s attention was quickly caught by the bright sunflower yellow sticky note that Cyrus would write notes on stuck onto his desk. he stretched before standing up to take a closer look.

on his desk was a photo of himself looking out at the sunset, tj could tell that Cyrus had printed out a couple of the photos from the night before in his instant photo printer. there was one of Cyrus that he loved, his smiling with his stained pink cheeks. and the note 

the lyrics,

for seven years I watched you roller skate away from me while I sat on my porch and drank orange juice<3  
-I love you, cy  
(p.s we should watch the sunset and listen to lay with me again and make out.”)  
(p.p.s lay with me should be our song and watching sunsets and daydreaming should be out thing.)  
I love you a lot theo.xo

Cyrus stepped out for the bathroom with his damp hair and wearing one of tj’s one of tj’s hoodies,

“did you read it?”

“yea I did, i love it and i love you.”

“ i love you too.”

tj pulled Cyrus into a hug and kissed his forehead, this was way fucking better than any daydream that he could ever have.


End file.
